Alaric's Relationships
<Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov Dragonov Clan Petra Dragonov Younger sister. Frail in body, but much kinder than her brother, she assumed the position of clan leader after Alaric's banishment. Has no ill will for her, even mails her a birthday card once in a while. But to characterize them both, he sees her as the Idealist, and he's the Realist: both sides at war with one another. Blood Wings Clan Zardu Wonder Alice Aside from forcing Christie to love him, the relationship with the girl named Wonder Alice is one of the most complex, twisted, and yet more compatible affairs for a group of villains; as with all people, Alaric is a bit manipulative towards Alice, as with the right push, he knows she's a force to be reckoned with. However, there's evidence of camaraderie, playfulness, and genuine affection towards her. She's the only person who's managed to become intimate on such a long term basis to him, who, in turn, displays occasional and deeply private moments of confusion, discomfort, but true romance, which results in times attempts to kill her... brief moments, of course. An example of such was that one time, when Alaric realized he had very deeply hidden feelings of love, he commented he wanted to send young Alice off in a rocket. Talbot Pack Christie Argent In spite of her status as a werewolf, Alaric is attracted to Christie due to her attractive features and her strong force of will. Alaric is so drawn to her in fact, that he resolved to make Christie his mate and Queen, claiming that it is only natural that a creature as powerful as him should deserve only the strongest and most beautiful of all women. Peter Talbot Enemy. As Peter is in love with Christie, and is also a member of the Talbot family, Alaric has a deep hatred for the young teenager. Alaric can't understand why Christie loves Peter as deeply as she does, at first not figuring out what makes him so great in Christie's eyes. Still, when Peter beats him, he does grudgingly admit Peter's own strength and the force of his will (as well as a worthy rival for Christie's heart). Alaric claims to him that the two are linked by destiny; two sides of the same soul. He claims that the two are like Batman and Joker, one cannot live while the other survives. So he's decided to make it a game to see how far he can push Peter before the breaking point, wanting to see what will happen when Peter will become like him. Sir John Talbot Enemy. They encountered each other years ago during Sir John's quest when Alaric was terrorizing a Romanian village. In spite of the vampire's power, Sir John was able to defeat him, the first to have ever beaten Alaric in his entire life, leaving the vampire for dead. Shocked and enraged by this humiliating defeat, the vampire's hatred of Sir John has grown to the point of wishing to not only kill him the next time they meet, but also to wipe out the entire Talbot bloodline. Argent Family Abraham Argent Hellsing Family Vampire Covens Mina Tepes The crown princess of the vampire royal family. Alaric believes he is the only true vampire worthy enough to rule over the vampire race. As a result, he attempted to assassinate the entire royal family once in the past, but was thwarted by a werewolf who decided to interfere (Sir John Talbot.) He still tries to outdo her all the same, mostly to have the hierarchy turn against her and her father, Lord Dracula. Though he despises such a 'young' vampire to be an heiress to the Covens, he begrudgingly respects her. Even though he thinks it's foolish and naïve to trust humans, since they'll eventually target them all. Nightwalkers Alucard Arch Enemy. While Alaric hate for Peter (and Werewolves in general) is extremely deep, there is no one else the Alaric hates, but also respects, more than Alucard. When they first met, Alaric considered Alucard (who went by the name Thane at the time) to be nothing more than a young and inexperienced child. However, after being beaten by him in battle, Alaric's opinion of him changed, and he saw him as a potential allie. After his failed attempt at a coup d'etat, Alaric tries escaping, only to be intercepted by Thane, whom he fights and defeats. He was than willing to offer Thane a place at his side, but is declined. Even than, he tells Thane to get stronger, as they will meat again. Centuries later, when the two meat again, When the two fight, Alaric is at first surprised by Aluacrd's power. However, as the fight kept on gowing Category:Relationships